


Camisado

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, sinful shit i am ashamed of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Jongin never imagined having one alpha, much less two for himself; to cherish and to keep.





	Camisado

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for being super understanding, patient, and helpful during this writing period. Thank you to Rei who continuously held my hand even when I was not sure I was going to make it. I hope you all enjoy this fic! (One of these days I will learn to write smut, haha.)

Chanyeol likes him, it’s almost too easy for Sehun to tell, by the way the other alpha unconsciously leans towards every quiet, meek, syllable Jongin lets out. Sehun cannot blame him because he is gorgeous – with soft tanned skin, gentle brown eyes, and kindness running through the omega’s veins – and he is not  _ breakable _ . Durable, strong, and capable but submissiveness reeking through every small movement.

 

Sehun suspects Jongin likes them both as well if the pink tint in his cheeks are any indication and the subtle peering over the rim of his hot chocolate from across the cafe’s table. Sehun just wants to be sure that Jongin is the  _ right _ fit and comfortable with their situation. Not many would care to be in a relationship with them both because they wouldn’t just be shared among the two alphas but the alphas shared with each other as well. But, it’s apparent to Chanyeol and Sehun that something is missing. It was a matter of time to tell if that something would be Jongin.

 

Chanyeol is falling fast and by the gleam of Jongin’s kind brown eyes perhaps he is as well. Sehun feels a warm hand sneak it’s way into his palm and he smiles faintly at Jongin who merely blushes, curling his hand around Jongin’s shy one. He thinks Jongin will fit just fine.

 

**\---**

  
  


It started off unceremoniously and ended better than any of them could expect. Jon gin had been looking for an alpha and they had been searching for an omega. Jongin was fully capable of loving them both because that was the type of person he was. Compassionate, loving, and kind. He fits like a missing puzzle piece.  _ Perfect _ .

 

Jongin is introduced to their friends first. It's at a bar and it's loud. Jongin leans heavily into Sehun’s side reeking of anxiety and worry. Chanyeol reassures him quietly “ _ they'll love you _ ” with a stroke to Jongin’s unruly hair. Sehun nods in affirmation because how could they not stare into those kind brown eyes and not see the glimmering flicker of promising mystery? 

 

Jongin squeezes Sehun’s hand like it's an anchor. Sehun is quite certain if he let go Jongin might consider bolting. Chanyeol sits on the other side of Jongin, sandwiching him in two familiar scents, as the few make their way into their booth.

 

Kyungsoo, Yixing, Baekhyun, and Yifan. The four stare unashamedly at Jongin with curious eyes wondering just how this sort of situation would work. It's evident in their gazes but as they look from Sehun to Chanyeol they know it's going to be okay – because neither alpha doubts Jongin is what they need and that they can be what Jongin needs as well.

 

“This is Kyungsoo. He's an alpha. Don't let his small stature surprise you. Yixing and Yifan are brothers–Yixing is an alpha and Yifan a beta. Baekhyun is Yixing’s mate and also an omega.” Chanyeol explains, “And everyone this is Jongin.  _ Our _ omega.”

 

Jongin’s cheeks warm dramatically at the emphasis that he was to be shared between the two. Nonetheless, he offers a shy smile wanting to give off a good first impression because he would be seeing more of them from now on. “It's nice to meet you all. I've heard a lot.”

 

“Hopefully  _ only _ the good?” Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle with mischief as he eyes the three.

 

“Don't you start.” Yifan murmurs gently. “It’s nice to meet you, Jongin. Do not fall into the clutches of  _ this  _ one. He's trouble.” The beta gestures to Baekhyun who merely lets out a low laugh. 

 

The night is nice. Their friends are welcoming, friendly, and do not gaze at him as if he was a suspect of anything. They’re completely not judgemental in a way Jongin had not imagined anyone could be about the circumstances. Baekhyun, Jongin’s favorite if he must have a favorite, teased him relentlessly but it felt nice. It felt like he belonged.

 

A bottle is being removed from Jongin’s hands and he blinks blearily at Chanyeol who is only smiling. “Haven’t you had enough?” Chanyeol asks softly nose brushing Jongin’s crown fondly. He leans into the touch.

 

“No, I am fine.” Jongin says but as he aims for taking the bottle back he misses entirely. It causes Chanyeol to laugh and Sehun behind him to tighten his arms around him to steady him. “I’m not  **_drunk_ ** !” He says convincingly more to himself than them as he feels Sehun’s lips press into his nape.

 

Yixing and Baekhyun had disappeared into the dancing crowds. Kyungsoo had excused himself because he had to work early the next morning and Yifan was busy chatting up a pretty beta at the bar. Jongin was left alone again with the two alphas of his dreams. The two alphas who both were looking at him skeptically as if they should allow him to have another drink.

 

“If I can’t drink can I at least dance?” It’s a low whine, a huff almost but Jongin cannot help it. He feels the desire to be so doted on with the two who do not hesitate to give him everything he wants and more. The unveiled affectionate gleam in Chanyeol’s eyes and the warmness in Sehun’s teasing smile has him knowing that  _ wow _ he was never going to regret this.

 

It’s a funny thing to watch Sehun steady tipsy Jongin enough so he can make his way to the dance floor. Chanyeol finishes one last lone shot before scurrying after his two lovers. Even though Jongin was both meek and shy there is no denying he could effortlessly move his body. Chanyeol has to lement he cannot dance and the other two can. Jongin almost makes him forget this fact when the omega has his arms wrapping around his neck and mouth finding Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol does not know what Sehun is doing and where he is at - given at the moment his mouth feel the hot flickering flame of Jongin’s sweet tongue prying him open. He melts like butter almost immediately. 

 

Jongin’s mouth is passionate, sloppy, inexperienced, but  _ so _ sweet. His tongue darts and breaks past Chanyeol’s lips causing the alpha to groan. Sehun is eager to not be forgotten as he can be heard chuckling arms wrapping around Jongin’s waist from behind. Truthfully, the three of them haven’t gone very far besides curious exploring but all were eager for more. The bar probably wasn’t the best place to test their sexual frustrations but who had the power to say  _ no _ to Jongin?

 

The sensual curve of Jongin’s hips catches Sehun off guard but he does not complain. There is just something about the honesty that reflects in each quiver, each soft whimper, and every bit of pheromones that flood the air around them. It’s enough for Sehun to steady the omega’s hips before he can get himself into some real trouble. Chanyeol breaks from the kiss at the same moment with his lips red and puffy. His eyes are glassy and he is looking at Jongin like he is the sun, bright and the only thing that could possibly warm in that moment. Sehun is inclined to agree.

  
  


It takes a while to convince a reluctant Jongin it is time to go. Instead of whining, he merely pouts leaning onto Chanyeol’s shoulder as the duo of alphas lead him out. It’s when Jongin’s face hits the cool night air he sobers slightly, “I want to go home with you two.”

 

Jongin hasn’t moved in yet but it’s an assumption he will when they’re all comfortable and totally sure it will work out. After all, it had been a  rush of emotions and hormones. Sehun stiffens slightly because there is no denying Jongin’s desirous gaze and roaming hands. “Jongin, you’re drunk.”

 

“I am only a little. I know what I am asking for. Chanyeol, tell him.” Sneaky Jongin going for the weakest of the three.

 

“He can come over to sleep.” Chanyeol said, “I don’t want him going home alone anyways.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes but he has a point. Neither want drunken Jongin going home alone. Sehun waves down a taxi and the three slide in. Sehun has to pull Jongin and Chanyeol apart because the taxi driver gives them a skeptical look at the obnoxious sound of the pair kissing. Jongin’s smile is blinding and he is persuasive when he wants to be. Sehun, somehow, finds a way to resist until they reach the apartment. Sehun leaves one singular kiss on the corner of Jongin’s mouth before getting up to help both of the lovesick fools out.

 

Too many limbs stumble into the apartment as they make their way in. Jongin is already plucking away his clothes as Sehun makes sure the door is securely locked. Hands are on him before he even gets the chance to turn around–it takes him a second to realize it's not Jongin but Chanyeol. He shivers as his shirt is unbuttoned feeling the wandering hand trail down his exposed stomach. 

 

“Bedroom.” He manages as he turns to the two pair of dark eyes trained on him. There is a rush of excitement because it's their first time with the three of them and certainly they had all anticipated this. 

 

Jongin is the most eager tossing clothes off here and there on his way to the bedroom. He's left completely nude by the time he reaches the bed sprawling out legs falling apart to entice a groan from both alphas. His head cocks to the side as if to say  _ I'm waiting _ .

 

Jongin moves forward on his knees beckoning them both forward. Both alphas move obediently as Jongin hooks his fingers in their belt loops. Sehun's mouth goes completely dry as he watches Jongin undo Chanyeol’s pants realizing slowly what the omega was considering. It does not take much for a cold sweat of lust to break out when Chanyeol’s cock is freed and Jongin's thick lips are wrapping around the swollen head. 

 

“ _ Jesus _ Jongin.” Chanyeol groans as the omega takes him down in one greedy gulp. Jongin coughs, gagging slightly at his eagerness, but his hand works to undo Sehun's pant as well.

 

Sehun stops his hand so he can concentrate and frees himself with a few lazy strokes as he watches Jongin enthusiastically wet Chanyeol’s cock. Jongin takes a large inhale as he moves towards Sehun knees knocking together on the edge of the bed. He can barely prepare before Jongin's messy, warm, eager mouth circles around him. Sehun automatically reaches for the dark hair to stable himself unconsciously pushing the omega deeper onto his cock. 

 

The sounds Jongin makes are impossibly lewd. Sehun has to hold back from merely thrusting without reservations because the way Jongin flicks his tongue against the sensitive tip is far from innocent. Sehun nearly loses when Jongin groans around him spying Chanyeol’s long willowy fingers spreading the omega apart as Jongin's back arched delightfully towards the touch. 

 

There are just somethings that makes Sehun want to see just how  _ breakable _ the other is. His fingers curl in the scalp of the omega as Jongin opens his mouth as wide as possible careful of his teeth when Sehun’s hips begin moving. Chanyeol’s fingers sink into the warmth just as eagerly as Jongin sucks cock because those long willowy fingers brush  _ that _ spot in Jongin to send him singing around Sehun’s cock.

 

“Such a good boy.” Sehun praises as his stomach tightens. Jongin must know he’s close because he moves quicker and more intentionally. However, Jongin whelps when Chanyeol’s fingers are placed with the bluntness of his cock. He whines when the alpha slips into him, Sehun’s cock falling from his mouth to brush against his sharp cheekbone. 

 

No one is having mercy on Jongin because almost immediately Chanyeol’s hips slap hard against Jongin’s tailbone sending him flying forward into Sehun’s stomach. It makes Jongin feel small and weak between the two nearly fully clothed alphas. Sehun’s hands are gentle as they comb through the omega’s dark hair with his free hand stroking his cock so near to the other’s face. He is going to smell so strongly of them both and that satisfies Sehun a lot.

 

It’s mere practice and knowing the other’s alpha’s tone to determine when Chanyeol is close. Sehun can imagine how angry red Jongin’s rim is from taking such a beating. It’s the htch of the other’s breath that makes Sehun know Chanyeol is going to finish soon. He strokes himself to the rhythm Chanyeol keeps shamelessly aiming for Jongin’s face. Instead of squirming away he merely leans towards Sehun’s cock mouth open.

 

That is how Sehun finishes droplets hitting Jongin’s pretty face and Chanyeol filling the omega up with his glorious knot. It’s a tad bit more difficult to clean them up and get them all comfortably cuddled in the bed especially when all their limbs are so entangled. Jongin is particularly glowing as he leans against Sehun, Chanyeol’s warmth pressed against his backside, as he leans to press a kiss against Sehun’s temple. It’s Chanyeol who breaks the silence:

 

“So, when is Jongin moving in?”

 

It causes all three to laugh because it’s never been more evident that Jongin belongs there with them like  _ this _ .

 

“How quick can I get my stuff in here?” Jongin asks playfully.

 

“Knowing Chanyeol you’ll be fully moved in by tomorrow if it means he can touch you whenever he pleases.” Sehun says as his lips brush Jongin’s lips.

 

“And you? Do you wish to touch me too?” The inquisitive tone to Jongin’s voice is adorable as Sehun chuckles lightly,

 

“Of course.”

 

It surely isn’t conventional and certainly not the norm but it manages to work for the three. That’s all that matters, right?


End file.
